


I Love You Too.

by Koadex



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koadex/pseuds/Koadex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lis has known Danny for years. And she has been madly in love with him ever since they first met. But she was certain he didn't feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing and it kind of sucks but you are the one reading it so deal with it.

There was a calm silence in the air. The dim moonlight shining through my bedroom window. I reached for my phone that was placed on my bedside table. I scrolled through my contacts until I found his name. Danny. I wondered how those five letters could create something so perfect. I was debating if I should call him. He always said to call him if I was feeling sad. I was just about to hit the green call button when I heard a loud banging at my apartment door. I got out of bed and quickly walked to the door. I cracked it open just enough for me to see who it was. Danny. I let him in and he immediately pulled me into a tight hug. After he let go, I looked up to his face. His poofy hair was a mess and his eyes looked swollen, like he had been crying. His breath wreaked of vodka and skittles.  
"Danny, what's wrong?"  
He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my hand and stumbled over to the couch where he plopped his long body down, bringing me with him. He let go of my hand and replaced it with his face.  
"Dan.. You know you can talk to-"  
Before I could finish, he placed his large hand over my tiny mouth. He was looking me in the eyes and my heart began to melt. I've always been in love with Dan. Ever since we first met, but I know he doesn't feel the same. He sees me as his sister and nothing more. I snapped out of my thoughts when Dan decided to lay his head on my lap. After a few moments, I relaxed and began running my fingers through his tangled hair. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. I must have dosed off, because when I woke up, it was morning and Dan's head wasn't in my lap anymore. It was instead replaced by a blanket. I got off the couch with an aching pain in my lower back from sitting on the couch all night. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.  
"I'm so sorry. -Dan"  
I went to my room and grabbed my phone that I had left on my bed the night before. I scrolled to his name and sent him a quick text.  
"Hey. Are you okay? You didn't say a word last night."  
I got a response a few minutes later.  
"I'm fine. I am really sorry for just showing up like that. Especially in the state I was in.."  
"Dan. It is okay. Really. I do not mind at all. Would you like to come back over for breakfast?"  
"Sure. I'll be there in ten."  
I took a quick shower and threw on some clean clothes so I looked at least half presentable. Ii was in the kitchen getting the stuff ready to make pancakes with when Dan walked in. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He pulled me into a long embrace that made my heart beat faster than normal. After we let go, I made the pancakes with Dan's help and we ate them all in no time. We put our dishes in the sink and made our way over to the couch.  
"Do you want to play Mario Kart?"  
"Hell yeah! I am totally gonna kick your ass!"  
I laughed and set the game up.  
"YOU FUCKER!"  
"YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME. WON'T YOU EVER LEARN?"  
I glared at him before tickling the ever living shit out of him. While he was busy struggling and laughing, I knocked him off the track and sent him to fourth place.  
After a few games, he set his controller down on the table in front of him. I decided to do the same. He scooted closer to me, pushing me against the arm of the couch. I could smell his cologne and it smelled amazing. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.  
"There is something I need to tell you."  
He looked very nervous. He was fiddling with my hand. His long fingers tracing over the lines on my palm. After a moment, he looked back up at me.  
"I wanted to apologize again for last night."  
I was going to say something but he stopped me before I could.  
"I was having a very bad night. I got too drunk. I was sad. Lis, I know we have known each other for a long time now. And I don't want to ruin what we have but this has been eating at me for a while."  
I looked at him with confusion. I had no idea where this was going. He took a deep breath then cupped my cheek with his hand and looked me in the eyes.  
"Lis. I'm in love with you."  
He removed his hand from my face and placed it in his lap. His face had turned bright red. A small smile spread across my face as I gently placed my hand on his jaw and turned his face towards me. I leaned in and felt my eyes flutter shut and my lips slightly part. His lips were pressed against mine with full force and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.  
I slowly pulled away, His hands somehow managed to find their way to my hips. He looked surprised yet relieved. His face was still blood red but he was breathing heavily now. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
"I love you too."


End file.
